


The hobbit, the wood nymph and the closet

by lottipoppi



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottipoppi/pseuds/lottipoppi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I started working on a long time ago, recently I decided to continue working on it after a very long hiatus and - to refresh it - I decided to post it n here (it was originally on fanfiction.com). This is the description that went with the original, hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Kurt gets lost the day after the Warbler Gap Attack. He finds himself in a world that looks like his own...but isn't. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worlds Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/87800) by surnaturelle. 



Kurt was lost.

He knew that much.

The last thing he remembered doing was playing hide-and-seek with Blaine in the latter's house (even if Kurt preferred to refer to ita s a mansion, considering its dimensions and how swanky it was)right after they had been sent home from that week's last Warbler meeting. Wes had enlisted all of the week's activities:the impromtu performances, the rehearsals, what songs were more likely to be performed at Regionals and, much to Kurt's disappointment, the Gap Attack. He shuddered while relieving the experience…

"Silence" Wes banged his beloved gavel once again, getting slightly frustrated. "We will not let this meeting turn into a cahotic riot!" David emphasised, glancing worriedly at his dear friends. "Fuck the rules! It's Blaine's fault we made fools out of ourselves in public. At the DAMN mall, Wes! And we shall not rest until the loss of our reputation is avenged." Thad yelled in Blaine's direction. The boy himself looked disraught, tears welling in his hazel eyes, which were full of shame and regret. "Please guys…" he pleaded, voice breaking "I promise I'll make it up to you. I don't want to loose your friendship! It's too important to me…" He uttered the last sentence, sounding lost.

In the meanwhile Kurt was watching the scene unfolding before his eyes, his heart breaking in half at seeing his best friend, the boy he loved (he had come to that realisation some time ago) in pain. So he stepped up: "Guys, guys… take it easy on him! It's been a rough week for all of us, especially for Blaine." He was trying his best at keeping his emotions in check – for his friend's sake – but he couldn't stop his eyes from becoming glassy with unshed tears "He doesn't need his friends to shout hateful things at him." He hesitated. "After all it isn?t entirely his fault, that this happened, it's mine as well. It was Me who convinced all of you to go, you were going to turn his idea down if it wasn't for me. So if you have to take your rage out on somebody" he took a deep breath "that should be me." During his speech he had subconsciously moved in front of Blaine, shielding him. Kurt closed his eyes, standing up straight and preparing himself for the shower of insults that he was sure was about to be thrown his way. After all he didn't mind, having transferred from McKinley he was used to insults. But Blaine: kind, sweet, caring Blaine didn't deserve any hate, any slurs, any hurt. However, after a few minutes of silence he dared to open his eyes. Much to his surprise the Warblers weren't angry anymore. They were staring at him, some dumbstruck, some with their eyes wide and their mouth hanging open - as if they'd just had a revelation but most of them with sad, sympathetic gazes. Nick and Jeff, who had been staring softly at each other with sad smiles on their faces and intertwined hands, turned to speak to him: "You are right, Kurt. We were frustrated and angry so we over-reacted, we apologise for that. Maybe it's better if you and Blaine head home? It looks like you could both use some rest." Kurt nodded and complied, taking a grateful Blaine with him.

As soon as the door was closed, Wes turned to the other witnesses of Kurt's act of love: "Dear friends, I hope you'll agree with me when I say that we have one hell of an oblivious hobbit as our lead singer."

The others agreed immediately – having seen the heartbreaking scene that had taken place in front of them that afternoon. "Let's just hope" David added "That he gets his act together before it's too late."

Meanwhile Blaine and Kurt were walking down the hallway – hand in hand – beaming at each other. "Thanks for standing up for me, Kurt, that was incredibly selfless of you – I owe you." Blaine said, breaking the silence. "No, really, it was nothing – no need to thank me. You helped me to stand up to my worst bully – I should be the one thanking you, not the other way round." Kurt replied with a smile, blushing, eyes glued to the ground. "You may not believe me but what you did meant a lot to me." Blaine paused "So…if you'll let me… I'm going to take you to the Lima Bean and we'll get you your grande nonfat mocha – my treat." Then Blaine smiled once again and led Kurt outside.

That afternoon Kurt had admitted to Blaine his more-than-friendly feelings for him (now that he thought about it it MIGHT have not been the smartest idea…)and Blaine's answer, though slightly disappointing, had brightened his day and left him hopeful for the future. Then they came back here to hang out.

That was three hours ago.

Kurt had still got no idea of where he was.

Actually – he DID have an idea, but there was no way THAT could be true.

He appeared to be sitting in a closet (how ironical), squeezed between a Marc Jacobs jacket and a pair of tight black jeans, both of which resembled an awful lot his own. But it couldn't have been his clothes – there was no way… Because THIS was not his closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was starting to get seriously worried.

Kurt and him had been playing hide-and-seek for two hours straight (no pun intended) now, and they had always managed to find each other after a few minutes, despite the abnormal dimensions of his house. Now, after searching for over twenty minutes, he still couldn't find his best friend. He admitted to himself that Kurt must have hidden very well and he wasn't going to find him this time – so he decided to give in to the boy's supremacy and call him so they could bake something together.

"Kurt" – he shouted – The game is over, I give in. A big smile appeared on his face with the thought of his best friend. Today Kurt had once again proven how strong and corageous he was. He had defended Blaine in front of his 'fellow' Warblers, offering himself as a target instead, even if Blaine knew that everything had happened because of HIMSELF – and there was nobody else to blame.

Nobody answered his call; he supposed that Kurt thought that he was trying to trick him into revealing his hiding place.

"Kurt, please, I'm serious! If you don't hurry up I'm going to start baking without you!" Surely after that he would have rushed downstairs in a flash. Yet there was still no response.

Blaine panicked then: Kurt NEVER turned down baking, no matter what pride issues there might be between him and performing the activity itself. So Blaine's brain, which had grown to be slightly paranoic after several years of bullying, swam with possible dangerous situations Kurt might be in. Maybe he sprained his ankle against my comforter, it has always been in an uncomfortable position. Or maybe he thought it was a good idea to hide in the garden and fell into the pool. Or maybe…

He tuned out his brain and began searching frantically around the house: he scanned every room, every hidden corner of the gigantic house, and yet he couldn't find Kurt.

The clock in the living room read 11:40 p.m. It was extremely late. Maybe, just maybe, Kurt was late for curfew and needed to be home earlier than usual, and he didn't tell Blaine because his phone batteries died or something equally as trivial. Maybe Blaine was overreacting.

Blaine smiled, took his pigiamas and tucked himself under the covers of his king sized bed. He was sure that tomorrow morning he will wake up to a text from Kurt, apologising for his abrupt absence and telling him the time for their weekly coffe date at the Lima Bean.

Blaine fell asleep then, with a smile grazing his lips and the image of two familiar eyes looking at him, printed behind his eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

Darren had just finished shooting his last scene of the day.

This week's storyline had been adorable: It was Valentine's day and Kurt's hopes and dreams had reached a new peak, before being shattered to pieces in a very cruel manner. Blaine, that adorkable idiot (Darren sometimes couldn't believe his own character: having such a beautiful man all for himself and failing to notice it), had been leading Kurt on all week long. He flirted with him like crazy, he bought him coffee, stared longingly into the other's eyes and on top of it all he had talked about convincing the Warblers to serenade a guy he had been friends with and had somewhat of a crush on… Poor Kurt had then believed, and had nothing to be blamed for in this, that his (admittedly very short) 'prince charming' wanted to serenade HIM and that soon they would be skipping the halls of Gay Hogwarts (yay Tumblr!) hand in hand, skipping from rainbow to rainbow (okay… maybe that image was a little bit too stereotypical but DAMN – both him and Chris had agreed on the fact that the slow-motion scene they had to film for Never Been Kissed was the gayest of both their careers). Unfortunately for the young countertenor the very same 'prince charming' admitted in front of the whole council the name of the guy he wanted to serenade the following day – and it was NOT Kurt. Darren believed that the fangirls would have literally assaulted the FOX studios if Jeremiah hadn't turned down the soloist.

Darren couldn't help but think about the wonderful scene Chris had shot with Lea and Ashley the day before: the boy – no man - was insanely talented. Despite still being underage he had achieved much more than most adults do in their entire life – all of this while maintaining himself modest and overcoming all the difficulties that being out and proud had brought him in this ignorant world.

Darren found himself smiling out of pride, he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this amazing guy, of whom he had been a fan ever since episode one, not only was his colleague but was slowly growing to be his best friend.

With that thought in mind he headed to Wardrobe, to hand the costumists hi Dalton blazer, before heading home. Much to his surprise the staff were already gone, maybe they had left early to enjoy a Friday night with their friends, Darren couldn't blame them. So he simply turned around and headed for the giant closet where all the costumes were kept. He was sure that FOX wouldn't mind, since all there was in Blaine's wardrobe were blazers, and he couldn't possibly mess it up with the name tags and all.

After carefully hanging his blazer on the hook and placing it in the section which read 'Blaine', Darren froze. Someone, somewhere in that room had sighed.

Who could it be? – he thought – It's way too late for anyone else from the cast to be here, but then again it's also way too late for ME to be here, so I better not judge a situation before I actually know what's going on.

Darren attempted to rationally analise the situation: the sound wasn't very loud, so the person wasn't heavily built; it was also high – pitched, almost like a woman's… Maybe one of the female members of the staff had gotten lost?

He heard another sound, a mumble, and he followed it to find its origin. Odd – another sound – they seemed to come from under Kurt's wardrobe…

Feeling brave Darren quickly moved a stack of clothes (he swore Kurt's wardrobe was in no way normal) and gasped.

There, curled into himself, lay his co-star, still in his Kurt clothes, with a very confused look in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Chris? It's almost midnight! And why are you still in your Kurt costume?" – Darren shouted, slightly annoyed at him.

Chris's glance became even more foggy with confusion.

"Blaine…what…what did you just… call me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chris was fighting with Kurt's latest pair of skin-tight jeans.

Honestly, one would think that an internationally known professional actor would manage to complete a task that teenage girls seemed to perform on a regular basis WITHOUT taking an unacceptable amount of time. Luckily for him one miss Ashley Fink popped out from behind the dressing room door right at that moment to give him a hand.

"Some day these crazy wardrobe ladies are gonna cut off your circulation, boy. There's no way a human leg can fit in these!" - she said, while pulling at one end of the trousers while Chris sat on a chair.

"Try telling Kurt that, Ash." groaned Chris "God, this is one of the reasons I don't like fashion!"

Ashley began laughing naughtily, as she managed to slide the trousers completely off his legs, freeing them. "Let's look at the bright side of this, at least these make your ass look fantastic and lover boy won't take his eyes off you all the way through rehearsal!" she giggled once more as her friend turned bright red. "ENOUGH, Ash! He's straight and you know it."  
She cocked her head to the side and smiled sarcastically. "You sure? I mean – if it were up to me I'd say you're the straight one, with all your nerdy t-shirts and your stunning looks, he sings Disney covers! Boy, from the outside he's way gayer than you!"   
Chris felt his walls slip as his best friend joked with him. He feared now that she might discover at any moment that he was, in fact, attracted to Darren, no matter how hard he attempted to deny it. If she continued this teasing she might just find out, and there was NO WAY he was allowing that. So he decided to change topic: "Hey Ash, it's really late, how 'bout we take these back to wardrobe and then go home to take a nice beauty sleep? After all, Kurt would never forgive me if I got wrinkles from lack of sleep."   
She nodded, yawning, and he held out his arm to her. She took it and they started walking down the corridor to the wardrobe.

While they were approaching the room, Chris felt uneasy. He somehow KNEW that something was going on in that room, though he didn't know what. As he told Ashley this, he received a laughing fit and a lecture on how he should STOP worrying so much because it wore off on people. Chris laughed along with her and, though the feeling did not disappear, he chose to ignore it in favour of chatting along with his best girl.

As soon Ashley opened the door of the wardrobe department she froze, stunned, mid-conversation and Chris felt all his worries flooding back into his head. So he rushed into the room to see what was wrong and his brain emptied completely because of all the things he had contemplated seeing THIS was not one of them. He was also pretty sure he was dreaming because this was not possible.

In front of him stood Darren, in all his beauty. His heart-breakingly stunning hazel eyes were foggy with shock and his curls framed his face in a wonderfully messy way. But Chris managed, for the first time ever, to find someone even more interesting than Darren. Two glasz eyes were staring back at him from under a lock of chestnut hair. The boy was tall and lean, yet graceful, and was dressed with clothes so fashionable that every other person in the room was put to shame. Chris was sure it was just a look-alike, it couldn't be possible for this to be real. Yet all his doubt disappeared as soon as the teen opened his mouth and said with an angelic voice: "Is that from Target?"

"K-Kurt?!"


	5. Chapter 5

The tension in the wardrobe room was palpable. While the three actors, being sci-fi fans themselves, were beginning to believe that a fictional character actually HAD entered their world somehow and was standing (well sitting) before their eyes, Kurt was panicking.

"H-How do you know my name? Why do you look like me? Is that you Blaine? AND WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU HERE LAUREN? I thought you had cut all wires with the Glee club ever since you dumped Puck…"

Chris and Darren couldn't help the bright smiles on their faces at seeing the younger man's alter ego panicking. It was really cute. Unfortunately smiling did not help the situation, so the two slowly and carefully approached the teen.

"Kurt, I know it may be hard for you to believe but I am not Blaine." - Darren whispered softly.

"And as you may have noticed" began Chris "I am not you."

"The girl behind me, as much as she may look like Lauren, isn't her. She's actually really sweet." finished Darren, smiling down at the fashionista.

Ashley smiled and decided to speak to the teen herself, even just to show him how her demeanour was different from her character's. Right now she was also mentally sighing in relief, happy that it had been Chris' sweet and caring teenage alter-ego to join them and not hers or Mark's or Naya's… or, hell forbid, Max's. She wouldn't dare to think what a person like Karofsky could have done if he were to enter the Glee set for real.

"Kurt… Do you remember where you were before you… slipped into our world?" she asked, touching his shoulder reassuringly.

Kurt, while he was still obviously coming to terms with the situation, began to relax under the girl's gaze. No matter what was happening to him girls always were, and will probably always be, his safe heaven.

"I was at a friend's house, his…" the boy seemed to be fighting a lump "…friends bailed on him. They attacked him about involving them in a musical number which was MEANT, but failed to, charm the… person he was attracted to into going with him on a date. I had to protect him." he blushed deeply, realising how his words might have sounded to the three 'strangers' "Just…becausehesmybestfriend." The last few words were rushed and blurred, making the fair teen blush even more, red tainting him from the top of his ears to the wide expanse of his pale neck.

Darren was fighting back emotion, apparently the brunette loved Blaine far more than the screen showed the public, and said Warbler was even MORE oblivious than Ryan let on. Unfortunately, before he could hold his tongue, his inner fanboy took over and he started asking questions: "The Warblers attacked Blaine? Even Wes and David? If the fangirls knew about this they would tear those boys to pieces… AND probably attach Blaine to you with some super-strong glue until he confesses – or even realises – his feelings but that's beyond the point…"

As Darren kept on rambling, Kurt was staring at him like he had seen a ghost; his mouth was agape and his baby blues wide open with fear and yet more shock. "How do you know all this- it's not possible… PLEASE don't hurt him…" Kurt stared at him with pleading eyes, the colour of which had now morphed to gray with anguish. The actors didn't need to know the boy as much as they did to guess that he thought they had Blaine, and wanted to torture him in front of his eyes or something equally as unsettling.

Chris, understanding the ever existing anxiety that those who were bullied for a very long time tended to develop, turned to his character, wanting desperately to wipe the sadness and terror from the face that was a nearly perfect copy of his own.

"Do you believe in alternate universes Kurt?"

The boy seemed thoughtful for a while, then he glanced around the room and nodded hesitantly.

"This is not your world, Kurt. I mean… It is, but different. My name is Chris Colfer, the guy who looks like Blaine is Darren Criss and this one over here is Ashley Fink. This is L.A…"

The brunette seemed awed at that unexpected statement.

"And you are inside the FOX Studios, in the wardrobe section of a TV show."

Chris breathed deeply, bracing himself for the information he was about to deliver.

"Me, Darren and Ashley are all actors on this TV show called Glee…"

Understanding seemed to cross the young boy's face at that statement.

"I play you, Darren is new, he plays Blaine, and Ashley plays Lauren."

Kurt blinked slowly. Having already established that this wasn't a dream, he couldn't help but wonder how anyone could EVER be interested in his life. But… maybe the show was new, or failing, he didn't know IF people were actually interested. He changed his train of thought, going back to the matters at hand.

"So… what are we going to do?" he asked the three actors.

Chris watched Ashley, then Darren, both of whom nodded, silently agreeing, before turning back to Kurt.

"Since you look exactly like me you could stay at my place tonight, not to raise any suspicions, and then tomorrow we can ask Ryan for help since he knows the show better than anyone else."

Kurt smiled and took Chris' hand. "Ok."

Chris led the boy out of the door before turning to him with a sly smile.

"Ah…There's a catch."

Kurt froze.

"You'll have to wear my clothes."


	6. Chapter 6

The light was shining brightly through the window of the Anderson mansion: the chilly February air tickling the face of its only occupant with its sharp edge, almost like a blade of an unsharpened knife.

Blaine drowsily opened his eyes as soon as the feeble light from the recent dawn hit his tired face and slowly brought him back to reality.

He blinked, smiling, as he observed his surroundings – he rarely slept at home anymore ever since he started going to Dalton – taking in the mess that had been left in his room after yesterday's pleasant hang-out with Kurt… The now fellow Warbler would despise Blaine for leaving his clothes in a hump on his desk chair every night at the dorm if he only knew of his friend's rather messy habits.

Suddenly yesterday's events came crashing down on him, effectively wiping the smile from his face.

KURT

He had to check if the other boy was alright.

He frantically grabbed his phone from his nightstand to check if Kurt had left any messages – and nearly had a stroke when he found none.

Maybe… just maybe… he's still asleep. It IS Saturday after all…

He checked for Kurt's number in his contacts. Here it is. And he called – hoping that the countertenor would answer.

Beep… He could be in the shower, he will pick up at any moment.

Beep… Or maybe not? Damn, Blaine was fidgeting with worry now.

Beep… Oh God… what if he was really hurt. He couldn't lose him.

"Hello! Who's calling Kurt?" - FINN?

"Hey… um… I'm Blaine, Kurt's friend from Dalton. Have you… has Kurt talked about me?" – he wasn't sure if Kurt had told his brother of their friendship yet. They were part of rival Glee clubs after all…

"Dude – if he talked about you any more he wouldn't talk 'bout anything else. Seriously – he's always like 'Blaine this' and 'Blaine that' – like – ALL the time, dude." - Blaine's mind had to take some time to find the meaning of Finn's sentence in between all the 'dude's before replying.

"Erm… OK… Do you… Do you happen to know where he is? He left my house yesterday without saying anything and I just – wanted to know if he got home safe." – This was it. Finn's response would determine if he would panic or laugh out loud.

"Dude – do you mean he isn't still with you? Burt thought he was so tired yesterday he'd decided to sleep over at your house – or something. He's not there?"

Blaine could feel his pulse quickening and his breath becoming shallower and harder every minute.

Kurt was out there – somewhere – and no-one knew exactly where – ALONE. In Lima, OHIO, home to countless homophobes, some of whom wouldn't hesitate before beating him up and leaving his battered body in a dumpster somewhere.

Without thinking any longer Blaine said goodbye to Finn and ran to his car – straight to the house that had been his safe heaven for the past six years. He jumped out of his BMW – his parent's treat for his sweet sixteen – and quickly crossed the garden to the monumental villa on the door of which was engraved a golden 'M'. He knocked thrice, feeling his hands shaking from the nerves. Tears streamed down his cheeks, warm and salty tracks staining his tanned skin.

A young Asian boy opened the door, his face quickly filling with concern for his friend.

"Wes." – Blaine croaked.

"Kurt's missing."


	7. Chapter 7

Two almost identical men were making their way down the corridor of the FOX studios towards the parking lot at an ungodly time of the night. Their bodies seemingly separated by an invisible barrier of awkwardness and fear at the situation they had found themselves in. They walked in silence: their light footsteps echoing in their ears, swallowing up the sound of their thoughts.

How did I even get here? And my dad… he is going to be SO worried. Will Blaine even notice that I am gone? No… of course. He will simply take it as a newfound reason to date gay-hair-Jeremiah instead of my fabulous self…

This can't be happening to me. I always wanted to meet Kurt but… this way? A week off his real life will only lessen his chances at getting Blaine. At least ONE of us has to get a happy ending. Oh, whatever am I thinking about, all the fandom knows they are soul mates…

Suddenly the younger of the two decided to break the silence in a foolish moment of bravery.

"So… uh… you and that guy who plays Blaine… are you… well… dating?"

Chris mentally sighed. His character, who had been into this reality for less than an hour, was able to recognise his blatant attraction to his male co-star. How come the man himself didn't seem to be aware of it?

"No. No, we are just best friends. Nothing more."

He answered, painfully aware of the sadness and longing in his voice while forcing the last sentence out.

"So that's two of us stuck in the friend zone." Kurt seemed to be lost in thought for a short while. "Oh. How careless of me. I didn't bother asking if you were gay, I mean, just because I am it doesn't mean YOU are or anything…" The younger man rambled, embarrassed.

"Don't worry Kurt. I'm out and proud, and have been for a very long time. I never bothered hiding who I am, it's just…"- he paused – "…not worth it." They said in unison, then they burst out laughing.

"It's very nice to talk with an out gay man who isn't Blaine for once. Even though you are, for a lack of better terms, me. I'd love to hear about your experiences sometime this week. But not tonight. Changing dimensions has left me exhausted." As if using it to prove his point, the teenage countertenor let out a huge and lengthy yawn, his eyes drooping from sleep.

"In a minute or two we should have reached the parking lot, then we will be at my house in less than fifteen minutes. You can sleep if you want. I'll carry you upstairs."

Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to accept Chris' offer. On one side he was terribly curios about everything that had to do with the show, the actor and his clearly romantic (the boy deemed himself very skilled at spotting sexual tension) relationship with his best friend; on the other his body wanted him to just close his eyes and sleep through the following week.

In the end his body won. As soon as they reached the car he fell asleep, dreaming about a warm pair of hazel eyes gazing lovingly at him from the top of a staircase…

Chris was then left to his thoughts. He couldn't believe what had taken place that evening (even as a hardcore sci-fi fan). Before his and his friends' eyes a fictional character had landed in a closet of the TV show they were part of and started talking to them. It was at the same time awesome and terrifying. As he climbed the stairs up to his apartment with a younger version of himself bundled up in his arms, sleeping peacefully, he decided he would make the best of his time with Kurt. He could teach him some life lessons that had cost himself time and painful tears to learn, he could finally protect his character as he had many a time dreamt of doing.

Everything was going to work out.


End file.
